The Marauders: Second Generation
by Randomness47
Summary: (A Harry Potter fanfiction and AU with my OC) Hailey Emma Evans Potter is completely forgotten in her brothers shadow. So she looks for a way to have an exciting life away from the world of Harry Potter, while in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to another of my fanfictions and if you are new WELCOME! Okay this story is going to be going through a very slow updating process so if you don't like waiting don't even try to read this till it's done. Now enjoy.**

I walk through Diagon Alley looking through the shop windows. My first year at Hogwarts is tomorrow and my godfather is too busy to help me shop for supplies being a professor at the school himself. I slowly, hesitantly walk into Ollivanders Wand Shop finally ready to get my wand. The last thing on my list... other than possibly getting a pet. I tuck my list into the back pocket of my pants and set my magic bottomless purse down. For my birthday my godfather had bought me the purse and told me I would most likely need it for the years to come in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I look around the front of the story to see I'm the only one here. I hesitate to speak, to call out for the mysterious wand maker thinking over my godfathers offer from the day before as I fiddle with my necklace from my eight birthday.

I sit in the kitchen reading one of the many potion books my father's study has to offer when he walks into the kitchen his robes still as he walks slowly as if trying to delay the inevitable. "Still afraid of the year to come?" I ask teasingly pushing a few strands of hair back behind my ear.

He lets out a sigh and turns to me his dark eyes warming as they fall upon me. "Don't I always?" He groans.

"Yes, yes you do." I answer with a laugh. "But this year I'll be going to Hogwarts and you won't be so lonely." I whisper watching him over my shoulder. He rolls his eyes then turns to the glasses cabinet. "I'm planning on going to get my school supplies soon anything I should be warned about?" I ask as I turn back to my book. I hear the cabinet close and glass touch down on the counter.

"Get everything at once. I'd start by getting your books, go early or they'll run out, you won't be the only last minute shopper. Most students will be eager to get their wands so they'll go there first. Speaking of wands you don't have to get your wand from Ollivander. I know another excellent wand maker if you wish for a more... personalized wand." He informs me and I look over at him.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes it's the same wand maker I got my wand from." He admits as he walks over to the fridge and pulls out a jug of milk.

I nod my head a little before I turn back to my book. "I'll think about it and tell you what I think later."

I shake my head and look around again. 'Do you really want your wand from here?'

I pick up my stuff and walk back out the door and look around. Its only one twenty seven in the afternoon but hundreds of people are moving about as kids run around chasing one another. I begin to head back to the floo network as people run around calling out to their friends. I get knocked to the ground by a cheerful red head with freckles on his face. He yells at someone and when I look there's another red head who looks exactly like him. The one in front of me turns to me and offers a hand as everyone else continues on their way some kicking me as they do. I slowly take his hand and he helps me up off of the ground with surprising ease. "Hi the names George sorry 'bout knockin' yea off your feet there me and my brother weren't watching where we were shoving." He explains as his ears burn red. Cute.

"Its alright. Names Hailey, nice to meet you George." I offer him my hand and he takes it happily.

"Nice to meet you too. So you still shopping? I can help to repay you for knockin' you down like that." He offers but I shake my head.

"I'm finished. Been here since 'bout seven thirty this morn' gettin' ready for school." I explain as his smile wavers a bit.

"An early bird I see." He chuckles.

"Yeah." Something my godfather got me used to. I nod my head and watch as the boys twin grabs his arm.

"Come on George stop flirting with the girl mom's probably lookin' for us." He says and George's ears begin to burn red.

"Fred!" George yells mortified as I feel heat rush up to my cheeks.

"No no it's fine I've gotta go any how toodaloo." I jump in quickly. I make my way back to the floo network quickly and grab some floo powder then step into the fire calling out my destination.

When the flames vanish I begin to brush the ash off of myself before stepping out and rushing out of the living room to the hall. The hall has few pictures in it but the ones that are still there watch me move along. I give a small nod to some of them and they smile at me gently having watched me grow up and run through there hall with a fearful squeal every time I need to reach my room, the kitchen, or the living room. Once I reach the stairs I take them two at a time then once at the top I open my bed room door and step in the warmth of my room versus the warmth of the rest of the house is amazing it's as if I've left the cool spring and entered a comfortably warm summer. I close my door and walk over to my bed, dropping my stuff on to it, before I fall to the floor my legs tired. I pull my trunk out from underneath my bed and open it to see everything the way I left it. I stand up and open my purse and frown as I stick my hand in and begin to search for my school robes. About ten minutes later my bag is up to my shoulder as I dig around for my robes still. A soft chuckle from behind me causes me to let the bag slip off of my arm and fall to the floor as I spin around to see Severus watching me. "Do you have to do that?" I snap angrily, finally fed up with my bag my annoyance getting to me.

In response he raises an eyebrow but he doesn't tell me to mind my manners or to direct my anger somewhere else. "Do what?" He asks as he bends over and picks up my bag.

"Move without making a single sound? I mean sure I understand why you do it when I'm breaking the rules but still." I growl crossing my arms over my chest before I sit down on my bed. Behind him I can see myself in my mirror but it doesn't help me feel better any. My cheeks are burning a bright red as my wavy red hair runs down my shoulders framing my pale face and bright green eyes that burn in anger.

"Yes, yes I do." He offers before waving his hand over my bag. "Robes to me." He states calmly and before my eyes my robes shoot up out of the bag then into his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me it's could do that?" I growl as he hands the bag and clothes over to me.

"Thought you'd figure it out yourself." He admits with a shrug of his shoulders. "So where's your wand?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I didn't like the look of Ollivanders store plus I really do want a custom wand." I admit and he smiles.

"Alright then we'll go right now. He should have it done by tomorrow and if not then it should be done the next day and I'll hand it to you then." He informs me and I nod my head as he leads me out of my room.

I follow him quickly and quietly out of the house thinking over what the next day will bring. 'Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw? Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw? Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw?' I repeat over and over again as we walk down the side walk side by side in the slum. He turns left and leads me into an empty alleyway before he grabs my arm.

"Hold on." He states before he spins on the spot. Everything vanishes and I feel as if my head is being smashed and pull all at the same time. My ears pop then everything is still. The scene has changed now. We no longer stand in a bright alleyway, now we stand in a dark shadowed alleyway as the sounds of night awaken. Severus lets go of my arm and begins to walk off and I quickly follow him across the empty street to a store on the other side all lights on. He opens the front door and let's me in first. Once I step in I get an overwhelming welcoming feeling that calms me down.

"Hang on I'll be out in a second." I hear someone yell out from the back. A man, a bit shorter than Severus, walks out of the back of the store his eyes a bright blue and a happy smile on his face. "Ah Severus don't tell me you've finally blown up your wand making potions." The man says with a laugh. He's a cheery man with bright red cheeks reminding me of what I look like after having a snow fight.

"Almost my old friend. Today we're here to make a custom wand." Severus explains step to the side so the man can see me.

"Ah I see. Well come this way Ms?" He asks and I blush a little.

"Emma Evans." I answer softly glancing over at Severus who nods his head reassuringly.

"Alright Ms. Evans lets see what your wand wood(s) and core(s) are." He says and I smile nervously as he pulls out two boxes but I can't flush my nervousness away. "Now when choosing you must not look the wood(s) and core(s) will call to you. It is quite alright if you pull out two of either one it happens with some." He explains before opening the first lid a bit. I lift my hand and slip it in and freeze. I feel to strong forces pulling on my hands and I go to them then remove my hand quickly to see what I've pulled. "Holly. Corresponds to one of the months of the Celtic calendar, from July 8th to August 4th. Your birth month is one of the two I presume?" I nod my head quickly and look back down again. "Mahogany. Powerful and good for when doing Transfiguration." He informs me and I look up again. "Now the core my dear." He states as he puts the wand woods container back. I do the same as before but end up pulling out three cores making me wonder if something has gone wrong. "Unicorn tail hair, very common. Consistent magic, bonds strongly to its first user. Thunderbird tail feather. Extremely powerful, difficult for just anyone to master, my dear, particularly prized by strong Transfigurers. White River Monster spine. Produces spells of force and elegance." He finishes with a nod of his head and a gentle smile. "From the sound of things I believe you'll be a strong young witch madam."

"Is it... odd that I've pulled three cores and not one or two?" I ask and he looks at me thoughtfully.

"Not completely. You're not the first I've had who's pulled three wand cores." He admits and I feel myself calm some. "I must say this though, this wand will be every powerful indeed." He informs us and I look over at Severus. "Now I must inform you that I can not put the trace on her wand Severus, as you well know." The wand maker says looking over to Severus with an amused look but I can't gather why.

"If Albus wishes to put the trace on her wand then so be it." He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"All righty then. Your wand will be down by tomorrow around noon." He says turning to me.

"What do I owe you?" I ask and he smiles.

"Fifteen Gallions dear." He informs me and I nod my head and pull some out of my back pocket and hand them over. "Thank you for coming." He calls as we leave. I follow Severus back to the alleyway then take his arm and we head back home to start the next day.

I slowly open my eyes and look around my room to see its still dark out but I can hear Severus down stairs moving around in his study right below my bedroom on the first floor. I sit up and look around as I realize I won't be returning here till the school year ends. Over by my window, in the corner of the room, is a tall book case, now empty of all books, within reaching distance from the soft pillowed window seat over looking the street behind our house. To the right of the window is my dresser, also empty. On top of it sits all of my prized treasures including a picture of my mum and one of my godfather. In between the two pictures is me at the age of eight laying in a snowy meadow Severus had taken me to during Christmas break. We had fought the weekend before about how I was always alone and that it was necessary. When he had came back the next weekend I had calmed down some and he apologized for being so forgetful that I was still a little girl afraid to be alone. To the right of the pictures is my jewelry box, something salvaged from my home by Severus even though he won't admit it, and a pocket watch I'd gotten for my fifth birthday. To the right of that is my landry basket and behind that is a lamp. To the left of my bed is my bedside table equipped with a lamp, two books (one a 'Potions for Advanced Dummies' and the other a 'Ingredients for the Advance Beginners'), and a glass of water (one that once had ice).

I slowly lay back down and stare at the ceiling with heavy eyes, watching the shadows over across my room as my curtains shift back and forth. My eyes drift shut slowly and the last thing I see is my bedroom door open and a tall, dark figure step in.

"Hailey, come on wake up we need to be at the station in twenty minutes." Severus yells up the stairs to me causing me to jump awake.

I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and get up. "Alright, alright. I'm- Ah!" I yell as gravity takes control and I fall to the floor my foot aching. "Ah. Bloody Hell!" I yell as my ankle begins to throb. I scramble up, despite my legs painful protests, and open my door. I run into the bathroom as Severus comes up the stairs. I hobble around the door and close it behind me locking it even though I know if he truly wants to get in her can with just a flick of his wand.

"Hailey are you alright?" I hear him call through the door as I turn on the hot water.

I spin around and open the cabinet beneath the sink looking for a towel. "Yeah I'm alright just tripped over my trunk." I answer over the water. "Severus I need a towel please."

Something falls onto the towel behind me and I turn to see a soft, fluffy grey towel next to me. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asks through the door as I climb into the shower and grab my shampoo.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for the towel!" I call out as I quickly get to work on my hair.

"Hailey I know you're lying." He yells and I hear him try to open the door. "Hailey!" He yells.

"Hang on." I say and turn to step out of the shower but accidentally put weight on my bad foot and fall out of the tub taking the shower curtain with me. I quickly throw my arms in front of me to break my fall as a scream breaks my lips. The bathroom door flies open just as I hit the floor. I feel the side of the bathtub dig into my side and my head smack against the tile floor painfully. Soapy water runs down my face as I feel two strong arms grab my arms and lift me up onto my knees dragging my lower half out of the tub. I don't even have to look down at my side to know that its already started to bruise. I slowly look up at Severus to see his eyes wide with worry as he flicks his wand and a towel appears around my torso and waist as the shower shuts off. He lets his eyes wander down to my ankle. I follow him to see that it is now swollen and purple almost all the way around. I quickly look away and whimper in pain. "Do you think you can handle being picked up?"

I look down at my leg and nod my head looking back up at him quickly. "Yes but make it quick please." I whisper. What a great way to start the school year.

I slowly turn to Severus as we appear in an alleyway across the street from the train station. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me to Hogwarts?"

"Yes I promise I'm sure." I answer before I give him a quick hug. "I've got to go. I'll see you at school." I tell him as I pull away and begin to make my way to the train station trunk in tow. Once I'm inside I'm swallowed by the mass of people walking around trying to find their things and/or train. I bump into someone as I look around almost losing my footing. I feel arms wrap around me helping me stand up straight again. I brush myself off as I look up to see George smiling down at me.

"Well we meet again." He states a large grin on his face.

"George! George where are you?" I hear a worried voice call out.

"Over here mum." He calls over everyone before turning to me.

"Can you help me get onto the Hogwarts Express?" I ask as a chubby old woman with red hair pushes through the crowd behind George but gets pushed back.

"Sure. I never did catch your name." He states calmly as he offers me his arm.

"What a gentleman." I comment as I feel heat rush to my cheeks and take his arm. "I like to go by Emma Evans." I inform him and he nods his head.

"Well Ms. Emma Evans, I am George Thomas Weasley." He informs me as we walk towards the woman calling his name over the crowd.

"A pleasure Mr. Weasley." I offer warmly. We break through the crowd to come across five other red heads and a brunette with glasses.

"George I told you- oh. And who are you my dear?" The woman asks me.

"I like to go by Emma Evans Miss Weasley I presume?" I ask.

"Why yes that's me. Are you in George's year? He's never mentioned you." She states and George stiffens as his siblings snicker behind their mother.

"Oh no I'm a first year. Your son and I just bumped into each other" quite literally. "in Diagonally and I guess we sort of hit it off." I admit and she looks over at George.

"So that's where you went of to." She hisses.

"Mum hate to interfere, really do, but the train will be leaving the station soon." The tallest boy says from behind Miss. Weasley.

"Yes yes. Off with you. Come on gotta get through the barrier." She says pushing the one who spoke. I look up at George with a, what I hope is a, questioning look only to receive a head nod. The one who spoke before runs at the brick column and vanishes running right through it. I stare in amazement till I feel George remove his arm and run after his twin brother. "You next sweetheart. Go on just run on at the wall you'll pass right through." She informs me and I do as she says. Once I'm through George is next to me again a trolley in front of him.

"Welcome, my dear Miss. Evans, to platform nine and three quarters." He states happily as he leads me to a train cart with hardly anyone going in. "This one full?" He asks one of the other students.

"Nope hardly anyone in here." The girl admits.

"Thanks Angelina." George calls as the brunette walks off with a tall brunette boy. "She a great Quidditch player for the Gryffindor team." He comments. As he helps me lift my trunk up into the train.

"Do you play? Looks like you could be a beater." I comment and he chuckles.

"Me and Fred play as the Gryffindor beaters." He admits with a nod. We shiver my trunk in and I climb in and pull is all the way in before jumping back out to help him get his in.

"That sounds amazing. Maybe I'll come watch you practice sometime." I offer and the tips of his ears redden. He really does like me.

"That'd be nice." He states as we push his trunk into the train. I climb in and grab mine as he makes his way down the hall till he walks into a empty compartment.

"Can I um... Can I sit with you?" I ask timidly.

He turns and smiles warmly at me. "You really think you have to ask?" I blush a little but nod my head all the same. "Well you don't. Come on I'll really introduce you to my mum." He says leading me out of the compartment. I follow him off of the train and over to his mum who is talking to his twin.

"Ah George. Now I want you and your brother both on your best behavior and I want you to look out for your younger brother." She tells him patting him on the cheek.

"Alright mum." He offers looking at me.

"Emma this is my mum Molly Weasley. My dad's Arthur Weasley but... well he works for the Ministry of Magic." I nod my head as I stick my hand out.

"Miss. Weasley it's nice to meet you." I admit and she smiles warmly.

"Of course dear. Now the two of you better get on that train before your left behind." She says just as the whistle blows. George and I spin around and running to the door diving in just as the train begins to move. We turn back and wave watching the train station move along till it's gone.

"Welcome to the beginning of your first year of Hogwarts." He states with a smile before he leads me back to our cabin. When we walk in Fred and another boy sit in the cabin talking to each other.

"Hey George. Emma where yea from?" Fred asks as I sit down next to the window.

"Well I'm from London." I admit softly. "Not a very... adventurous life as a kid." I admit.

"Have a favorite Quidditch team?" The other boy asks.

"Chudley Cannons. Um not to be rude but who are you?" I ask softly, embarrassed.

"Oh yeah I'm Lee Jordan friend of Fred and George." He says offering a hand.

"I go by Emma Evans. At least that's what I let my friends and family call me." I admit.

"Its nice to meet you Emma." Lee says before we dive into talk about Quidditch and what we expect the year to come to be like.

Well that's that. A few thinks I think I should point out. The custom wand thing is my own creation but all the descriptions about the wand woods and cores I found on Harry Potter Wikipedia. I DO NOT own Harry Potter just got a good idea after watching the movies and reading the books for the twentieth time. I'll update when I can but I honestly don't know when that'll be. Please leave comments below and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long we've been on the train but the sweets trolley is headed our way when both Fred and George's stomachs begin to rumble... at the same exact time. We all laugh for a second before they start talking about seeing what they all have together. "Together George and I have a Gallion and a Knut." Fred states sadly.

"If you want something to eat you know you could just ask me for some coins." I offer and three pairs of eyes land on me. "I've got loads of money." I admit as I stand up on the seat and begin to rummage through my trunk till I find my purse. I let out a sigh as I come down and stand on the floor again as I open my purse. I wave my hand over the top of it and speak. "Gallion pouch to me."

Seconds later my red coin pouch flies up into my hand. I quickly grasp it and set my purse down next to me just as the trolley pulls up. "Anything from the trolley dears?" She asks and I grab a hand full of Gallions.

"We'll take the lot and what ever else the boys name." I say handing over the coins as the boys look at each other unsure of what to do. "Well don't just sit there get something to eat." I snap at them getting Lee and Fred to jump up and start to fight over the sweets. I step back and wait next to George who watches with an amused smile on his face.

He looks over at me and smiles. "Thanks for this."

"Of course." I offer and we step forwards as Lee and Fred sit down looking at the candy in there hands. "Do you happen to have any black licorice or every flavored beans?" I ask and she smiles sweetly.

"Of course." She says with a nod handing me a box of jelly beans and two black licorice wands.

"Thanks you." I offer as I slip three extra Gallions into her hand.

"Your welcome dear." She nods her head as I step back letting her head on her way.

I sit back down and look down at the candy in my seat and the candy in my hands. "That was very generous of you." George points out over Fred and Lee.

"She's earned it in some way I'm sure plus I want something to help keep me awake after hours." I admit as I quickly slide the compartment door shut.

"And why is that?" Fred asks me as I sit down next to his twin.

"I'm going to make my first year the start of an unforgettable adventure." I explode as I twirl my black licorice wand around.

"Well I- we want in. Pranks are our thing." Fred informs me proudly.

"We'll see, it all comes down to when we get to Hogwarts." I offer softly.

"What are you hoping to- Ah!" Lee yells out as Blaise, one of my godfathers house elfs, appears in front of us.

"Blaise it's wonderful to see you but what, in the name of Merlin, are you doing here?" I ask the house elf.

"Mistress! Blaise is happy to be of service once more to young Mistress Emma and Master. Master calls Blaise and tolds Blaise to bring Mistress Emma a package." He squeaks in his high voice.

"I'm happy that you're happy but... what did he want you to give me?" I ask.

"Blaise not knows. Master not tell Blaise he only tells Blaise no peaking so Blaise no peaking." He informs me as he pulls out a object in thin wrapping.

"Oh Blaise!" I cry out as I take the cloth covered item and unwrap it slowly my hands shaking. Once the emerald green cloth has been unwrapped a gasp escapes me as I stare down at my wand wrapped around it is a small slip of paper. The wand is amazing. The dark mahogany wraps around the holly all the way down the wand. The handle dips inwards and in the center is a silver band with red velvet embedded into the wand I pull the slip out from around the wand and flip it around to see Severus' hand on the slip.

 _Hailey_

 _Thought you'd want it sooner rather than later. Keep it on your person at all times from now on._

 _S.S_

"Mistress' wand! Blaise delivered Mistress' first wand. Blaise must tells Dorothy right away!" He squeals grabbing his pointy ears as he jumps up and down in excitement.

"Oh thank you Blaise!" I cry wrapping the house elf in a hug. When I pull away I smile. "You are dismissed."

With a snap of his fingers he's gone leaving me in a silent compartment with three stunned boys. I grip the handle of my wand firmly and the wind in the compartment shifts. I let out a soft squeal before I get up off of the floor and stand up on my seat and begin to search for parchment and my never emptying quill. When I get down the three boys have closed their mouths.

"You own a house elf?!" Lee asks.

"No my godfather owns a house elf." I correct as I sit back down.

"You're godfather owns a house elf?" Fred asks.

"I thought I already said that." I mutter as I begin to write on my parchment.

"Bloody hell who are you?" Fred asks and I look up.

"Fred!" George snaps.

"Pardon?" I ask as my blood begins to boil up a little, my temper flaring.

"You own a house elf, you have tons of Gallions, and your wand is custom made -don't ask- so you're obviously a pureblood." Lee states and I clear my expression quickly.

"If you have a problem with my so called 'blood status' then just ask me to leave you pompous ass jackal!" I roar jumping up as I feel my eyes begin to burn.

Everyone is silent as I stand next to the window seconds from bursting into tears. "Emma he didn't mean anything by it, we never do-."

"Unless it's someone related to a, or is a, Slytherin." I growl my eyes still stuck on Lee.

Our compartment door is slid open to reveal a short, skinny platinum blonde boy with sharp steely blue eyes and thin lips on his pale face. "My my somethings not right in here." States the boy as two other males flank him from behind. "But nothing's ever right with Weasly's. Blood traitors."

"And who are you to judge you're nothing but a snotty and arrogant Malfoy brat." I snap at the boy drawing his attention to me.

"Why you little-." He starts but I glares at him.

"I'd watch it. You don't know my blood status yet but I'm sure you don't want to mess with my father." I promise him slowly my arms crossed over my chest.

"We'll see." He mutters before he turns away and closes the door before walking away.

"Ug why does he have to be right." I whisper to myself, falling back into my seat. All the boys stay quiet so I just grab my parchment and quill then get to work on my letter.

 _S.S_

 _Thank you! I can't believe it's done. It's even more beautiful than I thought it'd be. Did Dumbledore want to put the Trace on it? Can I use it on the Malfoy's son? (Joke however I would love to put that little urchin in his place now rather than later)_

 _Braise was so excited when he discovered that he, of all the others, delivered my very first wand and couldn't wait to tell Dorothy. The_ -

Should I put boys? Will he freak if he finds out I'm sharing a compartment with boys and two of them just happen to be Weasly's?

 _The three others with me in my compartment had a fright when he arrived and that in itself, his arrival, was a gift. I'd begun to miss the little elf. But when I discovered it was my wand I was overjoyed!_

 _Thank you so much!_

 _H.E.E.P_

 _P.S. Can I visit tonight?_

With that I roll my parchment up and look at the boys sitting with me. All three of them are watching me but they seem calmer than before. I open my mouth as I shuffle my feet on the floor. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did to what you said Lee, Fred it's just the way you said it it sounded like you were... You were disgusted to be near me." I explain slowly.

"We never ment it that way love we just don't have a good opinion about purebloods if you get what I mean." Fred explains with a chuckle.

I look at the doors and nod my head. "I understand."

"So?" Lee asks and George shifts beside me. He hasn't said a word. Does he care?

"My godfather is a pureblood and he owns not just one but multiple house elf's." I admit slowly. "And... Yes he is from Slytherin." I whisper.

Everything is silent for a second before I feel a larger hand land on mine and look to watch George lace his fingers with mine making me blush. "Don't care." He states firmly.

"Neither do I." Fred and Lee state across from us and I smile.

"Thank you." I whisper and the boys laugh.

"So if you don't mind me asking, where do you want to go?" Lee asks and I let out a breath.

"I have... two houses in mind. Slytherin, since I was raised by my godfather because my parents are dead, and Gryffindor because both of my parents were in it." I explain.

"But if you're father is dead how will he strike fear into Malfoy?" George asks confused.

"Oh sometimes when I'm talking about Se- my godfather I call him my father since we're so close he's the only father figure I've ever known." I admit and hear soft 'awe's' come from the boys across from me.

"I'm sorry for your loss." George offers and I smile at him.

"Thank you but it was a long time ago I don't even remember him." I sit in my seat as I get my letter ready for Blaise to deliver.

As night fell the fight was forgotten. We pulled our robes on over our clothes and got ready for the train to pull into the station after giving Blaise my letter. As the train begins to slow down my stomach begins to twist. "What'll happen during the sorting?" I ask as I grab the railing over the seat to my left.

"All that happens is" Fred starts.

"They put the sorting hat on your head" George jumps in.

"And the hat says a bunch of things like 'oh your brave and clever' then he shout out for all to hear that you'll be placed in..." They state together giving me smiles.

"Oh I feel like I'm gonna be sick." I moan softly. "I can't do this!" I mumble taking a step back.

"Come on Emma you can do it. We did." Fred exclaims.

I hear someone hit Fred and him yell out in protests before I feel strong arms wrap around me in a comforting hug. At first I tense up, the unexpected affection embarrassing. "You're gonna do fine I promise. Me and my brother were both a wreck when we went up there but look at us now!" George whisper into my hair as he rubs my back. I let out a laugh and nod my head against his chest before I pull away. "Better?"

Nodding my head I answer. "Better." George let's go as Lee and Fred begin to leave the compartment. I follow the boys off the train and into the mob of students standing around talking.

"Hey Em we've gotta go that way first years take the boats so we'll see you soon 'kay?" George explains so I give a nod along with a small but warm smile. "I'll see you later." He calls over his shoulder as he runs off towards his twin and friend.

"Maybe." I whisper before turning and making my way into the crowd my green eyes scanning the people around me.

"I'm going into Slytherin for sure. Just like my father." I hear a boy state matter-of-factly somewhere to my left. "Besides I wouldn't want to be caught with any filthy blood traitors like those Weaslys." Malfoy. I tense up but continue to push through the people around me most of them top me off by an inch or so.

Someone shoves me from my right causing me to tumble into someone on my left before getting shoved again. I land roughly on the ground staring into the thick forest of legs ahead of me. "Oh my goodness are you alright?" I hear a girl screech before they grab my arm and help me up.

I dust myself off as I nod my head. "Fine thanks."

"It was nothing. I'm Hermione Granger. You are?" The girl I now know as Hermione stands before me maybe a centimeter shorter than me with bushy brown hair and dark sole seeking brown eyes embedded into her small round face.

"Prefer to go by Emma Evans. Nice to meet you." I offer.

She nods her head and smiles as we begin to walk with the others. "The same to you Emma." And so we began our trip to the boats and to the school for our first year.

(I'm sorry but I'm skipping the boat scene because to be honest they book describes it perfectly and I just can't think of how things would work out.)

McGonagall comes back to us and leads us through the doors and what I see takes my breath away like everything else. Candles float above our heads as we walk. Banners for each house hang from the roof When we stand in the front of the Great Hall I look around searching for the twins and Lee. Once I find them I wave and receive three in return pulling my lips up a bit. I turn back to the front and look at my father's end of the table to find him watching me with a passive face. I brush some hair out of my face and he smirks but quickly hides it.

 _"You'll do fine Hailey."_ He whispers in my head.

 _"I'm scared. How do you think everyone will react?"_ I think softly knowing he'll hear it.

 _"We'll just have to see won't we. You'll do fine."_ He murmurs before breaking eye contact and looking around the room then at Professor McGonagall. In the front of the teachers table sits a stool and on it rests a hat that looks ratty and torn to bits. Suddenly it begins to move and speak.

* _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap_!*

I stand amongst the other first years and watch as one after the other heads up and gets sorted into their house dreading when my name will be called. "Hermione Granger." Everyone's eyes are plastered on the stool at the front but I look around. "Ravenclaw!" I look up at the Head table to see Severus watching me. Draco Malfoy." Only a second later. "Slytherin!" When our eyes meet he gives me a nod of his head before he looks away. "Ron Weasley." I start to fidget as the names are called counting down the letters till my name is called. "Gryffindor!"

"Hailey Potter." I tense up as I look up at Severus before I gently push my way through the crowd to reach the stool. Once I reach the bottom the stairs I freeze and stare down at my feet as people murmur around me. I take a deep breath before I look up and make my way up the stares staring straight forward. When I reach the stool I take a breath before I turn around and sit my eyes scanning the crowd until I find Fred, George, and Lee. To say they look shocked is an understatement.

"Ah yes. A difficult one I see." He offers and I look up at the rim of the Sorting Hat. "A strong heart, loyal towards those who only prove their worth. There's a thirst to prove yourself, that you are who your name says you are. Great talent, and quite cunning. Yes... Now, where to put you."

"Slytherin or Gryffindor. Slyrtherin or Gryffindor. Slyrtherin or Gryffindor." I whisper to myself as I close my eyes.

"Better be... SLYTHERIN!" I feel a smile spread across my face before I jump down from the stool and walk over to the Slytherin table and sit down next to Draco Malfoy.

"Welcome to Slytherin." One of the older Snakes states as he offers me a hand. "Marcus Flint."

"Hailey." I offer flatly. I sit down and Draco turns to me.

"I take it you don't like your name." He states with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah but I also don't like cock, arrogant little boys." I state before I turn t the front and watch as the rest of the students get called up.

Once everyone has taken a seat Dumbledore stands up and lifts his hands. "Let the feast begin."

Once I finish empting my trunk and laying out a night gown I make my way down the stairs into the common room quickly making not a sound as I look around for anyone. When I'm sure I'm alone I swiftly walk to the portrait leading to Severus' rooms and press my hand on it. "Lily Rose." I mutter but nothing happens. "But he said that was the password." I think to myself. I shake my head and clear my throat before I try again. "Lily Rose." Still nothing. "Hailey Emma Evans Potter?" I ask. Nothing. "Hailey Potter?" Nothing. "Emma Evans?" Nothing. "Emma Snape?" Click! The portrait swings backwards and I smile. "Nice." I whisper to myself before I step in and head to Sev's quarters.

As I walk through the stone corridor I notice that it's not as cold as I thought it would be in the first place. It's dark, walking through the hall I swear it gets darker as I make my way farther in. Suddenly I run into something wooden. I fall back onto my butt and I let out a grunt. After a second the portrait in front of me moves and I look up to see Severus smirking down at me. "It didn't open." I accuse before I get up off of the floor. Once I'm on my feet again he moves to the side giving me room to step in and enter his quarters. I walk over to the sofa in front of his fire place and stare into the flickering flames.

"Is everything okay?" He asks and I look over at him over the back of the couch.

I let out a breath before I look down at my knees. "Do you think I belong here?" I ask him. "I just... I feel like I don't belong here." I offer softly not even bothering to look up.

"Emma if you want to switch houses I'm sure Albus will allow it I mean considering who you are." I hear him make his way over to me before I feel the couch dip behind me.

I lean back into him and close my eyes. "I just feel like somethings going to happen to me because of who my brother is." I murmur.

"Would you like it if I talk to my other Snakes? "He asks and I jump up.

"No I wouldn't I don't want them to think I'm weak or scared because I'm not." I state firmly but when I look over at him to see his eyebrows raised in a 'really?' look I let out a breath. "Okay maybe a little." I admit.

"There is nothing wrong with being afraid Emma. I promise to be here for you if you need me." He whispers and then everything goes silent. For a few minutes we both just sit together on the couch but suddenly Severus jumps up, causing me to fall flat onto my back but I don't bother getting up. I hear him make his way through his chambers then I hear him moving things around before he makes his way back into the living room. I sit up once he reaches the couch and he sits down behind me so I spin around so I can face him. In his hands he holds a small black box which draws my interest. I look up at him and he's watching me closely. "I was going to give this to you for your birth day but I got so caught up with things going on here I forgot it." He explains before he opens the lid of the box to reveal a necklace.

A ruby is cut into the shape of a heart and surrounded by smooth sliver metal as several emeralds are put together to shape a snake, also surrounded by sliver metal, wraps around the ruby heart an onyx gem as its eye. "It's beautiful." I whisper. Suddenly something catches my eyes. For some reason it looks like a purple hue is running over the necklace. "What's that?" I ask as I look the necklace over to se that the purple hue runs over the entire necklace.

"I'm surprised you noticed." He chuckles before he answers me. "It's a distress spell. If your ever in danger your necklace will begin to heat up and so will mine." He explains as he pulls his robes aside to reveal a silver chain and at the end of it sits a silver dragon with an onyx eye live my snake. Running over the silver of both the dragon and the chain is the same purple hue as mine has.

"I love it." I exclaim as I throw my arms around his neck and squeeze him. He lets out a warm laugh before he hugs me back.

"Okay, okay you need to head to bed. There is a curfew young lady." He states firmly.

I nod my head as I get up but I quickly take the box from him, close it, and stuff it in my pocket. "I'm not leaving that behind." I state firmly and he nods his head. "I love you." I whisper before I step into his arms and hug him.

"I love you to Emma. Now go you need to get in bed." He states and I nod my head before I turn around and walk out of the room through the portrait. When I enter the Slytherin common room I look around to see the fire in the fire place has died and that I'm the only one down here. I quickly walk over to the girls dorm door and walk in before heading straight into the first year girls dorms. When I open the door everyone is laying in there bed. I slowly and silently make my way over to my bed, which is two beds away from the door. Before I lay down and go to sleep I put on my necklace then lay down. Once my head is down I feel myself begin to fall asleep as I run a hand over my necklace.


	3. Chapter 3

We all sit at the Slytherin table eating as everyone begins to get into the Great Hall slowly trudging through the doors tiredly. Sunlight comes through the main doors and filters in through the doors as light comes through the open windows for the owls to come in.

I had been the first one to wake up in the first year dorms. But when I entered the bathroom there were already several girls taking showers, putting on make up, changing, talking, and brushing their teeth. I rushed through my shower then used a drying spell instead of patting myself down then brushing my hair back before putting it up. I brushed my teeth then quickly walked out of the bathroom. One of the only to leave within ten minutes. I walked back to the rooms and replaced my stuff before walking down to the empty commons and sitting down on one of the arm chairs near the empty fire place. I stared over at the fire for a bit as I thought. I slowly looked around after a minute and pull out my wand when I'm sure I'm alone. I swished it around as I murmured a fire start spell watching as the fire place came to life with light and warmth before slipping my wand back into my robes and curling up before pulling out my book and beginning to read silently.

I quickly grab a few slices of bacon and a spoon full of grits before I begin to break my bacon up and mix it into my grits. Light chatter surrounds me but most of the Slytherin table is silent. I look over at the other tables to see everyone talking, laughing, and joking around. I let out a sigh before I look down at my plate and begin to eat slowly. When I finish I move my plate to the empty seat across from me and pull out my drawing notebook from my bag. I look around at everyone before I pull out my led pencil and begin to draw. I lightly sketch out the outline of an owl before I pull back and begin to work on the branch it's sitting on. I see black robes sit down next to me out of my peripheral vision and look over to my left to see one of the other Slytherin first year girls looking back at me. She has a wide nose in the center of a ivory skinned, brown eyed, thin lipped face. She's about an inch or two taller than me with shoulder length curly brown hair. "Hi."

"Hi." I reply slowly. She lets her bag slip from her arm and onto the bench next to her.

She must see my confusion because she begins to stutter an explanation. "Um I... I don't have anyone to sit with so... so I figured since you don't have anyone you wouldn't mind... you know... me sitting with you."

I give a soft hum before I turn back to my picture and set back to work. It is silent for the next three minutes but I can feel the girls eyes on me. I feel her scoot closer but when I glance at her out of the corner of my eye I see her looking at my picture in awe. I sit up straight and she pulls back quickly. "Sorry!"

I let out a soft, breathy laugh before I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's fine and I guess your right we girls have to stick together." I offer and her eyes open wide as she smiles at me. "I'm Hailey." I state as I offer her my hand.

"I'm Millicent, Millicent Bulstrode." She introduces.

I nod my head before I look around. "How come you don't have any Slytherin friends?"

Millicent lets out a sigh before answering. "I have one friend but the others, the ones he hangs out with, I don't like them there rude and like to shove me around." I nod my head a little as I look down the table to see Draco looking down at the two of us as the ones around him continue to talk. Two boys sit across from Draco both rather large boys stuffing their faces as they talk and a girl with light brown hair drawn back, pale green eyes, and average skin. Draco's eyes meet mine and he glares at me but I don't look away. "That's Pansy Parkinson. One of Draco's other childhood friends. Don't mess with her or what she claims is hers." She advises and I nod my head a little. "So what about you did your parents set you up with any of the kids here?" She asks and I feel my heart twist a little. I look down at my work. She lets out a gasp and her hand lands on my arm. "I forgot! I'm so sorry I forgot I swear I didn't mean to hurt you." She stutters out quickly. I wave my hand at her.

"It's alright." I murmur before I get back to work. In the background I hear owls flying in but don't bother looking up as I begin to fill in the space around the large white bird and branch which now leads to a tree trunk that leads down to a snow covered ground.

"This is your class schedule I expect you to either memorize it or keep it with you." I hear Snap inform someone. I quickly close my notebook and latch my led pencil to the cover then slip it into my bag. By the time I'm done he's down to me. I turn to him and look up. "Good morning Sir." He nods his head before handing me my schedule then moving down to Millicent. I look down at my paper.

* * *

 _1st: Quidditch_

 _2nd: Herbology_

 _3rd: Potions_

 _4th: Defense Against the Dark Arts_

* * *

I look over at Millicent to see her looking at my paper to compare classes. "Sweet, we have all the same classes." I look over at her paper and nod my head. I look down the row to my god father to see him looking at me but from the angle he stands if anyone else looked it would seem like he's looking up at the Headmaster. He tilts his head, only the slightest, but I notice and shake my head. He shifts his up and down a little bit before looking away from me. I look around the Great Hall but when my eyes land on the Gryffindor table I see two tall skinny red heads watching me with wide, questioning eyes. Unlike with Draco I quickly look away and begin t0 make conversation with Millicent. This is going to be an interesting first day I can already tell.

After leading us from her class room and out into the open grassy area that sits between the stairs to the Potions classroom and the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Madame Hooch walks around as she gives us our instructions and we walk up next to our own broom. Once she's done speaking everyone begins to try and lift their brooms. I look down at mine and let out a sigh. "Up." I call out and the broom snaps up into my hand and I can feel it humming with energy. When I look up from my broom everyone has gone quiet and is staring at me in awe. Madam Hooch walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Well done my dear it seems you have a knack for this. Maybe a future Quidditch player hmm?" She asks and I let out a breath before I nod my head.

"Perhaps but my classes will come first." I inform her and she nods her head before letting go and walking off. After a few more seconds everyone gets back to work and I look around to see I'm the only one to have gotten they're brooms up so far. I can feel eyes on me but ignore them. Great I already stand out.

After a few more minutes everyone has they're broom off of the ground. "Alright I want all of you to get onto you brooms for me." Madame Hooch states. We all do as she says and climb onto our brooms. "Now when I blow my whistle I want you all to gently pull up on your brooms and they will lift off of the ground then I want you all to tilt it back down and land firmly on your feet then await for further instruction." She informs us as she looks around at us all. "One my whistle. Three. Two." A shrill whistle fills the air and I pull up on my broom and it lifts off of the ground. I stop pulling and let myself hover for a second before slowly tilt it downwards and land gently on the ground. I look around at everyone. A few are floating in the air others just sit in the grass while some look like they fell off of their brooms. Madame Hooch looks around. "Well it could have been worse. You all may sit down and talk amongst yourselves until it is time for the next groups turn.

* * *

Herbology was fun but I don't believe by the end of the week it will be one of my favorite classes. I follow everyone mindlessly back to the main hall for lunch. It's not that I'm tired it just seems... not up to the standard I thought it would be... but it is only the first week.

A very, very slow first week.

I look around the Great Hall as we enter looking around for George and Fred. The flood that was once around me is more like a trickle. I feel a hand cover my mouth then another grab my arm before I'm being pulled backwards. I struggle but can't get away. I'm let go once I'm pulled into what I assume is an empty class room, and spin around to see George and Fred standing in front of me. I feel the odd feeling twist my stomach as I look at them.

Are they going to hurt me?

"Em why didn't you tell us?" George asks and I shrug my shoulders as I watch them closely.

"I thought you would ditch me if you knew I was considering Slytherin." I admit and they look at each other.

"I'd like to think not love. We still want to be friends but we don't want to get you into trouble with Snape or any of the other Slytherin's." Fred explains and I nod my head.

"We can cause the school trouble and make mischief all over the place in the middle of the night." They both offer at the same time and I look around the room. It would be fun and it's what I want to do, not just walk around like a lump and stand in my brothers shadow.

Finally I make up my mind. "Alright boys." I smirk at the two. "I believe we are in business." I state and they rush at me. The next thing I know I'm engulfed in two sets of strong, long arms.

"This is the start of a lasting friendship you know that?" Fred asks from my left.

I let out a laugh. "I knew it from the start." I murmur as I rest my head against the twins shoulders and let my eyes slide shut. "Thank you guys, for accepting the fact that I'm a Slytherin but know that I was torn between the two. My parents were both Gryffindor's but my god father was a Slytherin. So I let the hat chose." I admit as they pull back.

"Well for you it wasn't determined by what your brothers got. I mean for us it's just knowing the last name and you know where we'll be put." Fred offers and I laugh before I become serious.

"So how about we start to plan our first attack?" I ask and the boys smiles widen into evil grins.

"What do you have in mind?" They ask simultaneously.

"Well I was thinking along the lines of..."

* * *

 ** _I know it's short but I'm a little stumped and have to jump on top of some of my other stories so it might be a bit, plus I'm still figuring everything out. Any reviews would be helpful but I understand we're not that far in so there isn't that much to point out or predict for future chapters so I don't expect much. I'm going to re-watch the movie and reread the book so I can get my baring's with this story again since I started writing it months ago and just dropped it._**


	4. Authors Note

Hey everyone

I know it's been awhile but for the past three months I've been trying to catch up with all of my work. A few of you might know that the site was bought out by or whatever. Having said that, I used figment as a universal storage for all of my books and have lost all of my finished chapters, teaser chapters, and plot write up. I'm working on rewriting everything but sadly with the exams in 16 days I'm running low on free time since I still have a 34 in Chem (LOL). I'll up date when I can and get to work on everything more this summer.

Yours Truly

Randomness47


End file.
